Lost my pieces
by orenjiiro-san
Summary: Cuando las preguntas a las que no encuentras respuesta te hacen caer en la desesperación; cuando los recuerdos más dolorosos ahogan tu mente... Las emociones pueden llegar a trastornarte. Cuando caes al vacío y estás solo, mira a tu alrededor, ¿hay alguien que pueda sacarte de ahí? (ErenxMikasa) (LevixHanji/Petra) (¿Lo que surjaxLo que surja?)
1. Chapter 1 Desorientado

**Lost my pieces**

Capítulo 1. Perdido.

Un viento glacial se filtraba por las rendijas de la quebrada ventana haciendo que cada músculo de su cuerpo se estremeciera. Abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes y con la ayuda de lo que parecían los restos de un viejo escritorio se obligó a incorporarse. Aturdido se rascó la cabeza alborotando su pelo castaño.

Miró a su alrededor, tenía la visión borrosa y la penumbra en la que se encontraba no ayudaba demasiado. Poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando permitiéndole distinguir lo que había a su alrededor.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado tendido sobre el húmedo suelo, y el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía le impedía pensar con claridad, por lo que se limitó a intentar orientarse en la oscura estancia. La escasa luz que la iluminaba se filtraba por la única ventana de la habitación. De ella colgaban unas apolilladas y rasgadas cortinas cuya suciedad impedía distinguir el color que habían tenido antaño.

Se acercó a la ventana e intentó abrirla, sin embargo esta parecía estar atascada. Lo intentó de nuevo ejerciendo más fuerza sobre el quebrado cristal hasta que este, con un seco crujido, se partió. Una lluvia de cristales se precipitó sobre él, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que retrocediese bruscamente, tropezando y cayendo al suelo. Se levantó entre maldiciones y le asestó una fuerte patada a la pared, provocando que se desprendieran los escasos trozos de la ventana que se habían mantenido en su sitio.

La luz que entró entonces iluminó el cuarto por completo. Tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con la mano hasta que sus ojos se volvieron a acostumbrar a la luz. Entonces se percató de la sangre que había en el suelo y que procedía de su mano.

_Maldita ventana…! _Arrancó un trozo de tela de las destrozadas cortinas y se vendó la mano con él. No era lo más higiénico pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos le importaba. Ahora que podía ver todo con claridad se dio cuenta del deteriorado estado en el que se encontraba la estancia. Los muebles estaban destrozados y carcomidos por las termitas, las paredes tenían profundas grietas y el suelo se encontraba enmohecido.

Se acercó al escritorio que antes había utilizado de apoyo y descubrió en uno de los cajones lo que parecía un viejo diario. Se sentó sobre el alféizar de la ventana y lo abrió por una página al azar. Iba a comenzar a leer cuando el ruido de los cascos de unos caballos lo alertaron. Cerró el diario y lo guardó debajo de su camisa. Cogió su capa verde que se encontraba en el suelo, donde antes había estado tendido; se la abrochó y tapo su cabeza con la capucha. Salió con paso ágil de la habitación y se percató que se encontraba en una casa de dos pisos.

De nuevo escuchó ruido pero esta vez no era de cascos de caballo sino de botas. Los pasos se acercaban a la casa y cuando Eren escuchó el forcejeo del pomo de la puerta se apresuró a ocultarse tras la barandilla de la escalera.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido quejumbroso y dos personas entraron al interior de la casa.

-¿Estás segura de que está aquí? Esta casa se cae a pedazos y parece estar abandonada… -Comentó una voz temblorosa.

-Su caballo estaba atado fuera. –Dijo seriamente el otro individuo.

-Tal vez esté en el piso de arriba. –Volvió a hablar la primera voz.

* * *

El suelo crujía bajo los pies de los misteriosos sujetos. Eren se estremeció cuando escucho que las pisadas comenzaban a subir las escaleras, en poco tiempo acabarían descubriéndolo, desconocía cuales eran sus intenciones y ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a esa maldita casa. Estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que los pasos habían dejado de escucharse. Agudizó el oído… pero seguía sin escuchar nada, solo había silencio.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo ahí metido? –La voz brusca y repentina que surgió detrás de él hizo que se sobresaltara golpeándose la cabeza con el recodo de la barandilla. Aún no se había repuesto del golpe cuando notó que sus pies no tocaban el suelo y que algo lo estaba sosteniendo por el cuello de su camisa.

-Mikasa tranquila, suéltalo. –A Eren le era familiar esa voz. Abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo Armin, cogiendo del brazo con gesto preocupado a Mikasa, que a su vez era quien le tenía sostenido en el aire.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Armin? ¿Mikasa? ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? –Exclamó Eren mientras intentaba zafarse inútilmente de las manos de Mikasa.

-Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti. ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que me has tenido desde que anoche saliste corriendo?! ¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?!

-Mikasa… -La voz de Armin la sacó de su estado, percatándose de que aún tenía a Eren en volandas y que este estaba comenzando a respirar con dificultad. Lo soltó provocando que el chico se desplomara torpemente en el suelo.

Armin le tendió una mano y le ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –Le recriminó Eren a Mikasa, que ocultó la mayor parte de su rostro bajo su bufanda roja, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Anoche nos asustaste Eren… -Retomó Armin la palabra con voz calmada. –Saliste del refugio sin previo aviso en medio de la noche, cogiste un caballo de los establos y te alejaste a galope tendido. Te llamamos y no nos hiciste caso... Levi salió detrás de ti pero te perdió la pista en el bosque.

-Ugh… No recuerdo nada eso… -Dijo Eren sacudiendo la cabeza. –Lo último que recuerdo es que anoche me acosté como siempre y de pronto esta mañana he despertado tendido en el suelo de esta casa…

-Ayer despertaste gritando de madrugada y cuando saliste corriendo por la puerta no dejabas de repetir que tú no habías sido el culpable. –Volvió a hablar Mikasa, más calmada pero manteniendo un tono de preocupación en su voz. –¿No lo recuerdas?

Eren volvió a negar con la cabeza, cada vez se encontraba más aturdido. Una marea de preguntas golpeaba su mente. ¿Por qué había salido corriendo en mitad de la noche? ¿Qué quería decir con aquellas palabras que según sus amigos no dejaba de repetir? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado?

* * *

Bueeeno... yo debería estar estudiando... -.-' ejejeje

Pero en fin, aquí os dejo con un pequeño fanfic que quiero trabajar...

Con los capítulos irán apareciendo más personajes, aunque la historia girará principalmente entorno a los mencionados.

Y bueno... Espero que os guste ^^

P.D. No puedo asegurar cuando subiré nuevos caps, en un principio quiero subir uno a la semana pero debido a mi poco tiempo no puedo fijar un día concreto... Así que espero que si os gusta tengáis un poco de paciencia conmigo...


	2. Chapter 2 Palabras

**Lost my pieces.**

Capítulo 2. Palabras.

Con la seriedad que le caracterizaba observaba el exterior tras el empañado cristal de la ventana. Había permanecido en ese mismo lugar, con gesto frío, desde que Mikasa y Armin habían partido en busca de Eren.

_Ese maldito despojo… Lo único que hace es traerme problemas. _

De su boca no había salido una sola palabra en todo el día, pero todos en el refugio reconocían claramente cuando Levi estaba de mal humor. Procuraron dejarle tranquilo, sin siquiera cruzarse en su camino y dedicaron toda la mañana a dejar la casa en condiciones. Si Levi era excesivamente pulcro de por sí, cuando se encontraba en ese estado podía llegar a ser mucho peor y lo que menos les convenía era echar leña al fuego. El ambiente estaba tan cargado que habría podido cortarse con un cuchillo, y las miradas bastaban para compadecer la desgraciada suerte que iba a correr su compañero desaparecido cuando regresara.

De pronto, un estruendo portazo proveniente del piso superior rompió el silencio sepulcral en el que se mantenía la casa, y unas pisadas enérgicas descendieron casi a trompicones las escaleras, acompañadas por una fuerte risa que, al momento, todos parecieron reconocer.

-¡Al fin lo logré! ¡Sin duda este va a ser un paso fundamental para el futuro de la humanidad! –la característica voz de Hanji resonaba por toda la estancia en el momento en que esta irrumpió estrepitosamente en la sala.

Todos cruzaron miradas entre pánico y preocupación cuando la alocada comandante se acercó entre risas a Levi dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda que le hizo tambalearse hasta casi chocar contra la ventana.

-¡Eh, Levi! ¡Tienes que ver esto! –vociferó Hanji poniéndole un estropicio de papeles y garabatos en la cara.

-Quítame las manos de encima, cuatro ojos. –dijo él seriamente, retirándose bruscamente de los brazos de Hanji y recuperando su compostura habitual-. Sigues siendo el mismo espécimen molesto de siempre. –Continuó diciendo secamente mientras se espolsaba los hombros.

-¡Tenéis que oír mi nuevo descubrimiento! –prosiguió ella entre risas de emoción, ignorando las palabras de Levi y dirigiéndose ahora a todos los presentes en la sala.

Los soldados se miraron con angustia y suspiraron resignados. Viendo que Hanji proseguía con su discurso, procedieron a tomar asiento de forma desganada.

Sin embargo, pronto se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de unos caballos que se acercaba al refugio.

-Deben de ser Mikasa y Armin, ¿habrán encontrado a Eren? –exclamó Conny acercándose rápidamente a la puerta seguido por sus compañeros.

-Pues claro que si cabeza de melón, estás hablando de Mikasa chan. –dijo Jean apartando a su compañero de un golpe para ponerse delante del grupo de soldados en el momento en el que Mikasa, seguida por sus dos amigos, entraba por la puerta.

Los saludos, las exclamaciones y las preguntas cayeron sobre los recién llegados como una marea confusa de palabras inconexas. Sin embargo, estas cesaron brusca y repentinamente cuando Levi, se acercó con paso decidido al pequeño grupo, su sentenciosa mirada estaba puesta en Eren. En el momento en el que alargó su brazo con gesto amenazante hacia su amigo, Mikasa se interpuso con un movimiento ágil entre los dos, manteniendo sus oscuros ojos fijos en los de Levi.

-Apártate. –le dijo el cabo con gesto molesto.

-No. –Sentenció Mikasa desafiante.

-Es una orden, aparta. –respondió agravando el tono de sus palabras.

La joven no volvió a contestar, tan solo se limitó a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho manteniendo una mirada tajante en su superior que dejaba claro la nula intención que tenía de obedecer la orden recibida. Todos, incluido Eren, observaban la situación sin atreverse a interferir, y sin saber tampoco cómo hacerlo.

Levi se acercó más a Mikasa, quedando tan solo a escasos centímetros.

-No lo volveré a repetir. –dijo él con tono amenazador ante el desafío.

La soldado le lanzo una mirada fulminante y él ladeó ligeramente la cabeza perforándola con su fría mirada. La tensión que se respiraba estaba incomodando a todo el mundo, al mismo tiempo que la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento era cada vez más clara.

-¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! –la enérgica voz de Hanji volvió de nuevo a atravesar el cargado ambiente, mientras esta pasaba un brazo sobre la espalda de Mikasa dejándose caer alegremente sobre ella-. Es un alivio veros de vuelta chicos, nos teníais a todos muy preocupados… Ha sido una manera curiosa de romper con la rutina de esta aburrida casa, ¿no creéis? ¡Al fin pasa algo interesante! No tanto como los titanes, pero emocionante igualmente. –prosiguió entre risas ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes, salvo la de Levi, cuya ira era cada vez más palpable.

-Esto… yo… no fue mi intención causarle problemas a nadie. –la voz de Eren se elevó entre las risas de Hanji y los susurros de preocupación de sus compañeros-. No consigo recordar nada de lo que pasó la otra noche y tampoco sé por qué hice lo que hice. Así que… lo siento.

Las palabras de Eren sorprendieron a todo el mundo, haciendo que todas las voces, incluida la de Hanji se acallaran. Mantenía la mirada baja y tenía los ojos y los puños cerrados con fuerza. No se atrevía a mirar a ninguna parte que no fuera el suelo y menos aún a Mikasa, a Levi o a cualquier otro allí presente , sin embargo, todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre él.

Cuando después de unos minutos al fin se atrevió a alzar lentamente la cabeza, observó como sus compañeros iban abandonando lentamente la sala. Parecían algo más tranquilos pero aun así la tensión a la que habían acontecido esa tarde tardaría en disiparse completamente.

En la habitación solo quedaron ellos tres y sus dos superiores, Hanji hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que se fueran. Mikasa asintió y Armin le agradeció con una sonrisa el favor que, sabía, les estaba haciendo. Eren por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar que si aún podía moverse era gracias a Mikasa y a Hanji. Sin embargo, la gélida mirada que sentía clavarse en su espalda mientras salía de la habitación le decía, que no iba a librarse tan fácilmente de esa.

* * *

-¿Por qué te has metido en mi camino?

Se habían quedado solos y las bruscas palabras de Levi resonaron con fuerza en la estancia.

-No puedo permitir que le dañes. Es un sujeto muy valioso para la humanidad. –respondió Hanji con pose entusiasta.

-Deja de decir estupideces, cuatro ojos. ¿O me querrás decir ahora que tú en tus "experimentos" lo tratas mejor?

-Eso es muy distinto... Recurrimos a mis investigaciones porque son lo que más nos puede acercar por el momento hacia el futuro de la humanidad. –dijo recolocándose las gafas-. Y no olvides que es Eren el que se ofrece voluntario, no le obligamos a hacer nada que no quiera.

-No empieces otra vez con tus patéticas historias, no me interesan. Más vale que no te vuelvas a entrometer en mi camino o la próxima vez no tendré contemplaciones contigo. Ya no eres un simple soldado recién graduado, empieza a comportarte conforme a tu rango. Eres un estorbo.

Y sin esperar alguna contestación Levi dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta bruscamente tras de sí.

Hanji cerró los ojos y permaneció así durante unos segundos. Cuando los abrió se percató de que sus puños estaban fuertemente aferrados a su capa. Con un suspiró abrió sus manos entumecidas y alisó la arrugada tela verde. Se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. No comprendía porqué pero su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar desde el momento en el que Levi había salido por la puerta. Aun así, era incapaz de clasificar la procedencia de él, sabía que no era un temblor de temor. Ella no les temía a los titanes, con lo que mucho menos le iba a temer a esa pulga refunfuñona. Sin embargo, por primera vez sus duras palabras habían llegado a ella atravesándola como si se trataran de lanzas afiladas. ¿Era pues ese temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo, de dolor?

_Estorbo, eh… _

Hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos y apretó fuertemente sus piernas contra su pecho. Algo húmedo se deslizó por su mejilla y una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras los fuertes temblores seguían sacudiendo su cuerpo.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde el regreso de Eren y todos los soldados se encontraban en el claro que había junto al refugio ensillando a los caballos. Levi los había levantado antes del amanecer y sin dar ninguna explicación les había ordenado que cogieran su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y preparasen a los caballos para partir cuanto antes.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos partieron a paso veloz y se internaron en el bosque.

Conny y Armin murmuraban entre risas mientras Jean intentaba entablar conversación con Mikasa, la cual permanecía en absoluto silencio con la vista fija en Eren, que cabalgaba en la delantera del grupo junto a Levi. Ambos parecían estar hablando sobre algo pero desde su posición no lograba escuchar nada. Mikasa azuzó levemente a su caballo y dejando a su compañero con la palabra en la boca, adelantó un par de posiciones en el grupo hasta situarse detrás del cabo, que la miró de reojo sin prestarle más atención.

-¿Lo harás? –prosiguió él, dirigiéndose a Eren en lo que parecía la continuación de la conversación que mantenían.

-Sí. –respondió Eren sin titubear.

-Bien. Una vez comencemos ahórrame el espectáculo de verte lloriquear -Levi detuvo a su caballo y se giró hacia el escuadrón-. Nos vamos a dirigir hacia el claro que hay en el sector noroeste del bosque. Quiero que os dividáis en dos grupos, uno vendrá conmigo y otro irá con Hanji, rodearemos el claro por este y oeste respectivamente.

El grupo se dividió velozmente en dos. Mikasa se había colocado en el equipo de Levi, junto a Eren, le iba a preguntar sobre la conversación que había tenido con el cabo cuando este les señaló a ella y a Armin con el dedo y les indicó que se cambiaran al equipo de Hanji. Mikasa iba a protestar cuando Armin la sujetó por el brazo y negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero intromisiones que se alejen del objetivo de la misión –la voz de Levi sonó a sus espaldas mientras los dos amigos se situaban en sus posiciones-. Y eso va sobre todo por ti, Ackerman.

Levi le dio una indicación a Eren y este con un asentimiento de cabeza se alejó galopando y desapareció entre los árboles.

-¿Por qué toma un camino diferente? –preguntó Mikasa seriamente, sin apartar la vista del punto entre los árboles por el que había desaparecido su amigo.

Parecía que todos en el escuadrón tenían la misma pregunta en mente, por lo que Hanji tomó la palabra:

-Eren tiene otro papel en esta misión… -y con un brillo en los ojos procedió a explicarles el plan establecido.

-¿¡Qué vamos a hacer qué?! -increpó Mikasa en un tono de voz más elevado del habitual en ella.

-¿Acaso la bufanda te tapa los oídos? Haremos exactamente lo que has escuchado. –respondió Levi con rostro inexpresivo.

-No pienso permitir que nadie le ponga una man…

-El mismo fue el que lo propuso. -la voz de Hanji la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué ha propuesto algo así?, ¿Qué sentido tiene? -dijo Mikasa ocultando parte de su rostro entre la tela roja de su bufanda.

_¿En qué estás pensando Eren? ¿A caso quieres que te maten? ¿De verdad quieres que forme parte y permita esto?_

La voz de Levi la sacó de sus pensamientos:

-No le haremos _demasiado_ daño. -dijo fríamente al pasar por su lado.

* * *

Bueeeno... Hasta aquí el segundo cap ^^

Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo... u.u Como ya comenté últimamente tengo poco tiempo para escribir... Los exámenes pisotean mi escaso tiempo libre... .-.

Pero en fin! Seguiré intentando subir un capítulo a la semana, aunque a veces me retrase un poco... ._.

Y ya no os molesto más... Espero que os esté gustando la historia y hayáis disfrutado del capítulo.

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
